Along with the popularization of IoT (Internet of Things), a large amount of data is generated on a daily basis by various types of devices in the manufacturing field, and a next-generation approach to manufacturing using such a large amount of data is under way.
For example, there has been proposed a technique of using log data collected from respective processes of a manufacturing line for visualization of production performance. Such visualization of production performance can be realized, as an example, by a display of a timeline obtained by making a line graph as a chart in which a start time or an end time of a manufacturing process corresponding to each process is plotted for individual bodies being transferred in a manufacturing line, where a time is indicated by a vertical axis and a process is indicated by a horizontal axis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-87027
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-93486
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-40039
However, according to the technique described above, as explained below, there is a case where it is difficult to visualize influences of a manufacturing route on productivity.
That is, the manufacturing facility arranged in each of the respective processes is not always one facility in one process, and a plurality of manufacturing facilities may be included in one process. In this manner, when a plurality of manufacturing facilities are included in one process, a display is provided in the timeline as if all the individual bodies are manufactured in the same manufacturing route, although there is a case where the corresponding manufacturing route may be different for some individual bodies. Therefore, it is difficult to visualize influences of the manufacturing route on productivity from the timeline described above.